


Those Kind of Days

by Yououi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Supportive Hunk (Voltron), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yououi/pseuds/Yououi
Summary: Lance wakes up to find his contacts and hair straightener missing.What's the team's reaction?





	1. Where'd they go?

Lance wakes up with a giant yawn as he stretches his back making a tight curve. He wiggles his toes poking out at the end of his blanket and exhales a deep breath.

He had a pretty terrifying dream last night about a monster eating his feet from dangling them at the edge of his bed. A monster under his bed? Only five year olds think that. But Lance was 17, not a kid who still believes in monsters. So why did he have a dream about feet eating monsters? He has no fucking idea why.

Lance gets up from the bed putting on his blue lion slippers. He makes his way into the bathroom closing the door and does his normal routine. Cleanse the face, moisturize, use toner, and all that jazz. Should he use a face mask? No, not today. His skin is looking fine as of today. No breakouts. Bless the lord.

He reaches for his contacts and realizes they're not in their container. 

Shit.

Did he misplace them somewhere? His eyes scan the bathroom for any sign of them.

Nothing.

Lance huffs out a sigh of annoyance. Looks like today he has to wear his glasses. It's not like he dislikes the look of them. But when he was younger he was made fun of for it. Poor eyesight is something he can't even control.

Lance puts on his black glasses that was laying beside the sink and looks at his reflection in the mirror. Not so bad. He looks for his hair straightener in it's regular spot.

It was gone. Damn.

His hair was naturally curly and fluffy. He always used a hair straightener since he was 14. Only Hunk knows about his natural hair.

So a glasses and curly hair day?

Lance puts these thoughts aside as he walks out his room and into the eating room for breakfast. Hopefully Keith doesn't make fun of him for his appearance.

He sits down at his regular seat at the large table ignoring the stares from his teammates. Lance takes a quick sneak peek at Hunk hoping for a look of reassurance. Since he was mentally freaking out about the whole situation. But what he recived was quite the opposite really. A tiny smirk was plastered on Hunk's face. Wait, what? 

Lance immediately puts two and two together and realizes this was all Hunk's doing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it international prank your best friend day and Lance just forgot? Did he even got pranked? What's happening? What's Keith's reaction? Find out in the next episode!


	2. Who Said That?

Hopefully Lance doesn't look like a hobbit.

Ugh. Who's he kidding?

He looks almost identical to Bilbo Baggins! All he needs now is a magical golden ring with some crazy creature chasing it out of pure madness. 

Lance suddenly accidentally sneezes which causes his glasses to fall off his face and onto the floor.

How the flip did that even happen? 

It’s been a while since he wore his glasses, it might've been loose. 

Lance bends over to pick up his glasses and puts them back on. Which causes the team to full on stare at Lance with even more confused glances.

After a beat of silence Pidge is the first to speak up, "you look like a fucking hobbit."

"Language!"

Hunk snorts into his hand. Bastard.

"You trying out a new look or something? I gotta admit though. It does kinda suit you," Pidge continues on ignoring Shiro's remark while adjusting her own glasses.

Lance was about to reply back when Coran suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"I agree with number five! You look rather dashing my boy! Like my grandfather, Hieronymus Wimbelton, used to say, sometimes people look like a sick Walabe. But one day they will turn into a beautiful Jajika when the night is high!”

The fuck kind of drugs was Coran on now?

"Okay guys. Look. Someone took my hair straightener and contacts at some point during the night," Lance explains glaring at Hunk the last second.

"Thank God someone did. Because damn.”

It sounded like a mumbled whisper but Lance definitely heard it. Who said that? Was that Hunk making fun of him even more?

A loud cough caught the attention of everyone in the room turning their gaze towards Allura, "This was most likely just a simple harmless prank, Lance. This has no effect on the harsh training we will begin today. We will continue on as normal paladins! No distractions!"

Allura raised her eyebrows the slightest bit at Lance and adds on,

"Training begins after breakfast. Everyone will meet Coran and I in the training room in your armor for a new training regiment!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was Keith's reaction anyway? What's this new training regiment? Find out in the next episode!


	3. Who's Hunk Referring To?

Lance strolls into the training room with his glasses off because of his helmet on. This is a bit of a problem because without his glasses, he's practically blind as a mole.

He squints at the blurry figures as what seems to be his teammates. Lance sees an orange blob and makes his way over and thanks the Lord that he finally gets the chance to talk to Hunk.

Hunk cheekily smiles at Lance when he spots him.

"Hey buddy!"

Lance scoffs and points to his own face. His facial features and hair to be exact.

It seems that Hunk doesn't get it and questions, "hm?"

"Hunk. Bro. My boo. Were you responsible for this?"

Hunk lightly chuckles while avoiding eye contact and mumbles, "I just needed somebody to realize something."

Who's this somebody that Hunk's referring to? And what do they need help realizing?

Lance was about to question what he meant when Allura walked into the room with Coran trailing behind.

"Okay paladins! Today we will try something new."

Allura makes sure she has everyone's attention before she continues,

"This is a training technique my father did with his own fellow teammates."

The mention of Allura's father, King Alfor, immediately catches Lance's attention. Just how important is this training session?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen now that Lance can't see all that well? Find out in the next episode!


	4. Is It That Serious?

Everyone is watching Allura with such a serious manner that you could hear the mice squeak from the kitchen. Probably talking shit.

Allura took in a deep breath with her eyes closed and opened them once she exhaled, "we must connect with each others hearts through a series of body moves that come freely to the mind."

Coran shuddered out a breath.

Allura solemnly looked towards Coran, "indeed. By this way, we will understand each others nature more clearly to form Voltron more efficiently."

Lance suddenly spoke looking at Allura's blob ecstatically, "my family did this everyday in Cuba!"

He was like a dog wagging its tail, hyper from remembering his family.

Allura in utter disbelief exclaimed, "you know this ritual?"

Lance laughed, "we knew it as dancing back on Earth."

"Doncing?"

"Dancing, princess"

"Doncing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance has experience in dancing? Time to show off his moves! Find out how it turns out in the next episode!
> 
> Yooooooo. I feel like I should be writing a bit more longer in future chapters. What do you guys think? Do you like the short chapters are naw? <3


	5. What Kind Of Music?

Allura inquired, "you speak fondly of this dancing. Do humans take light heart in this ritual?"

"Well I mean, it'd be weird if you were frowning the entire time you were dancing," Lance  
shrugged laughing a bit imaging Keith doing exactly that.

Allura looked like she was questioning something, "I see."

Eh?

"Okay it's decided! I was planning to play old authentic Altean music. But I realize now that we  
should have happier Altean music instead."

Coran seemed to object this, "princess, if I may ask. Why?"

"Happiness brings the best out of everyone, Coran."

Coran looked like he understood now, "if you think that's the best decision. I fully support you."

Allura gratefully nodded at Coran.

"Take off your helmets paladins," Allura piped up.

Everyone took off their helmets and set them near the back wall.

Lance left his glasses back in his dorm because he didn't think they would have to take off their helmets. If he'd know previously that they were going to dance, he would've kept his glasses on.

Keith noticed the distress on Lance's face, "hey man, you good?"

"Yup. I just left glasses back in my room," Lance responded.

"But I think we're starting soon with the 'training' pretty soon. So I doubt I'll be able to make it back in time."

Keith nodded with a tint of pink on his cheeks, "g-glasses. Right. So, um, will you be alright?"

"Yeah dude! Nothing like a little blurriness to stop me from showing off my moves," Lance grinned from ear to ear.

Keith rolled his eyes and with his voice laced in sarcasm, "sure, if you say so, sharpshooter. Can't wait to see it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahahaha what's up with Keith? Why is he acting weird? Find out in the next episode!


	6. What Phone?

Pidge grumbled, "dancing, really? I suggest we try to see who can calibrate a computer algorithm for infinite portals the fastest."

Keith sighed, being the emo he was understood Pidge's stance. But knew what needed to be done, "it's always healthy to do something new to boost our mental attitude. Plus, I'm pretty sure you'd just beat everyone at that contest in a second."

Pidge rocked her feet back and forth with a mixed expression on her face, "heh, fuck yeah I would. But I just don't like dancing a whole lot."

"Me neither, Pidge. But w-"

Lance piped up, "hold the phone!"

"What phone?" Allura quietly questioned Coran.

Lance looked at Allura, "it's a phrase, princess."

Allura did a small nod and took a mental note.

Now back to the real question at hand.

Lance turned to Keith once more with his eyebrows raised above his forehead, "you don't like dancing? With arms like yours, I thought you did it for a living! Cause I mean your arms are like made from intense dancing."

Keith seemed lost at words and sputtered, "wh-"

Before Keith could finish, Lance exclaimed, "I thought I was an expert in telling who's a dancer. But I bet you'll be good at it either way. Even if you have no clue how to!"

Hunk supported Lance and said, "heck yeah! I honestly think you'll do just fine!"

What is this? Boost Keith up marathon? He didn't ask for this!

Shiro noticed Keith getting flustered and spoke up, "guys! Pay attention. Let's just get started with the training."

"Shiro's right! Coran, can you now play upbeat Altean music through the speakers," Allura politely ordered Coran.

"Coning right up, princess!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later! See you next episode!


	7. Warmup exercise?

"This will be a warmup exercise! Get one foot up into a kick!" Allura clapped her hands.

"And stay there with your foot in the air for thirty ticks!"

Lance puts his hands on hips and kicks his left foot up into a tight point. Easy. He could do this all day!

He looks at Pidge struggling, her foot nearly touching the ground.

Pidge huffs out, "my body isn't built for this!"

She looks at Lance flabbergasted, "what the fuck, Lance? How in the world are you able to do that for so long?"

Lance puts his foot back on the floor and quirks his eyebrow up, "been doing this since I was young. I'm practically a pro at flexibility!"

"Shit. I'm done for."

Who said that this time? Was it still Hunk?

"Quiet paladins. Stay focused on our task!" Allura piped up inturupping Pidge's and Lance's conversation.

"Now do it again with the other foot."

Lance did what he was told and broke the order just a bit.

He dropped down into a split.

Everyone was staring at Lance with fascination. Lance was full of surprises today.

"Show off," Hunk playfully scoffed with a huge smile.

Coran beamed from the sidelines, "impressive my boy!"

Keith was silently staring at Lance with his face as red as a tomato. 

Why? Was it hot in the room? Was he sick?

Lance looked around quizzically. No, the temperature was quite normal.

A loud cough broke the attention away from Lance and on to Allura.

Lance realized that Allura might've been mad and so he quickly stood up with his arms to his side.

"S-sorry princess! Just got a little carried away."

Allura quietly sighed shaking her head slightly, "splitting was supposed to be step seven in the exercise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later dudes. See you next episode!


	8. Deal?

"1000 pushups, everyone! Stat!" Allura commanded.

"What!" shrieked Lance.

Allura raises her eyebrows questionably, "you wanted more?"

"The opposite!"

It seemed Allura still had no clue what Lance wanted and turned to Shiro cluelessly, "Shiro, what does he mean?"

Shiro politely smiled and clasped his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"What Lance means, princess. Is that he thinks 1000 pushups is too much. I would also have to agree that is quite a lot to what we're used to."

Allura argued back with her own previous knowledge, "the old paladins would do that everyday just for fun!"

"You have to understand that we're totally different species and that we couldn't match up to the strength they had."

Allura huffed out a sigh of annoyance, "unbelievable."

Before Allura could blow up even more Shiro reassured her looking straight into her eyes, "how about everyone does 35 pushups?"

"Make it 40."

"Deal," Shiro agrees shaking Allura's hand.

40 pushups? Lance could feel his muscles starting to sore just at the thought.

Keith suddenly slaps Lance's back after everyone returns to their spots, "com'on sharpshooter. I'll race you to see who can finish the quickest."

Usually it was Lance to ask these type of questions.

"Seems suspicious. What's the occasion?"

"I just want to confirm that I'll definitely beat you," scoffed Keith with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Lance grinned from ear to ear, "you're so going down, mullet!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Who can finish the quickest." Winkwinkwinkwink ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
